powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
A Friend in Need
A Friend in Need is the three-part episode premiere of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 3) which is also the first Team Up episode of the franchise and the first appearance of The Masked Rider. The 1st Zeo Serial short aired before a later airing of Part 3. The only purpose of this three parter is to promote another Saban brand. This mini-arc has little to no impact on the rest of the series. Synopsis From his evil palace, Lord Zedd observes the attack on the planet Edenoi by the evil Count Dregon. Meanwhile, the Rangers plan to teleport to the planet for Alpha 5, discovering that Alpha was "born" there and that the planet's king built him long ago. When they arrive, they find themselves embroiled in the attack and in the presence of strange alien life forms and one very mysterious and powerful being. Kimberly continues to battle Repellator while the other Rangers continue their fight with the Plague Patrol and the Masked Rider battles the Cogwarts. This setback outrages Count Dregon. Meanwhile, Zedd makes his monster grow and it's up to Kimberly to devise a plan. Plot Part 1 While monitoring the galactic scanner, Alpha 5 sadly expresses that his home planet, Edenoi, is under heavy attack and he is worried about his "father", King Lexian. However, the scanner picks up no trace of him, making the little robot even more upset. At the Juice Bar, Aisha calls Kimberly as she been in bed with the flu to see if she was feeling better but she was still had a tempter. Aisha told Kimberly to stay in bed and drink a lot of liquids to help her feel better then told she will check up on her later then hang up. After finishing her call with Kimberly, Aisha told the guys, minus Billy, that their friend still has a fever but shel'll pull through. When Bill arrive as he tells everyone that Alpha seemed upset and everyone decided to check in on their friend. When the Rangers arrived at the command center to check up on him, Alpha relays the information to his friends, who decide to go check out Edenoi on Alpha's behalf. Part 2 The Edenites and Masked Rider with the other Rangers temporary take refuge inside a cave. After demorphing from his form as Masked Rider, Dex tells them the story of Edenoi and how it came under the attack by Count Dregon. He and his friends originally didn't trust the other Rangers to help them until they reveal they were friends with Alpha 5, whom is from Edenoi. Aisha asks of Lexion's whereabouts since Alpha is worried about him. Dex reveals he is alive and is his grandfather, to the relief of the other Rangers. Back on Earth, Kimberly contacts Zordon and Alpha 5 for any news of the others. Alpha reassures her they're fine and she needs to focus on getting better. At the Youth Center, Skull refuses to go along with another of Bulk's schemes when it comes to learning the identities of the Power Rangers. Bulk tells him they will pretend to be Rangers themselves, not search for them, and Skull agrees. On the Moon and in his attempt to keep Count Dregon from catching up to him, Zedd orders Finster to make a monster to take advantage of Earth's lack of defense. Finster creates Repellator and he is sent to Earth to attack Angel Grove. Back on Edenoi, Count Dregon's forces overruns the Rangers and Dex. Transforming back into the Masked Rider, he and the other Rangers fight off the Plague Patrol. On Earth and in the Command Center, Alpha 5 is alarmed when he and Zordon sees Repellator on the Viewing Globe. He tries to contact the other Rangers, but is cut off in his attempt. Left with no other options, Zordon tells Alpha 5 they must take a risk and call a bed-ridden Kimberly into battle against Repellator. After morphing into the Pink Ranger, she begins her battle with Repellator. Part 3 While trying to deal with the lack of communication with the other Rangers, a sick Kimberly is having a hard time with Repellator. Frustrated with her for continuously sneezing on him, Repellator is about to finish Kimberly off. That is until he starts sneezing and realizes he's caught her flu. Repellator is forced to retreat back to the Moon. Zordon and Alpha briefly converse with Kimberly and has her remain on standby just in case Repellator returns. On Edenoi, the other Rangers are aiding Dex in his fight against the forces of Count Dregon (who's also revealed to be Zedd's rival). Zordon informs them of the situation back on Earth with Zedd and Rita's monster, Repellator. While Kimberly is able to hold him off, she is still sick and needs their assistance soon. The other Rangers must quickly finish off the battle to return home. Back at Lord Zedd's moon palace, Repellator returns sick and asks for Zedd and Rita's aid. They are furious and displeased with the fact that a monster has fallen victim to a human flu virus and send him to Finster. Despite his warning for Repellator to remain in bed for 7-10 nights with lots of bed rest, Finster offers him a pill for him to temporarily feel better. Bulk and Skull attempt to woo two potential dates by pretending to be Power Rangers themselves, which goes awry when Repellator shows up healthier. Zedd then takes advantage of the situation by making Repellator grow, using his growth grenade. At the Command Center, Kimberly and Alpha watches an enlarged Repellator. She decides to go back in action to try and stall him until the other Rangers return. On Edenoi, the other Rangers are able to hold off Dregon's forces and return home to meet up with Kimberly. Back in Dregon's Spiderbase, Dregon sees the rangers teleporting away from Edenoi and orders his generals to track them. Doubleface says they've looked onto the Rangers and Cyclopter says they're heading for earth. This gives Dregon the idea to follow them back to Earth to make the planet his next target. Much to Zedd's detest, the other Rangers return home and meet up with Kimberly. Calling on both the Thunder Zords and the Tiger Zord. After a long battle between them, the Rangers destroy Repellator with the Thunder Megazord saber. On the Moon, Lord Zedd is furious with the loss and fears humiliation from Count Dregon if this gets out to him about Zedd's failures. Back on Earth, the Rangers fill Zordon and Alpha in regarding their adventure on Edenoi, and regret they didn't a chance to get to know the Edenites better, especially Dex. All are confident however that the Masked Rider powers are in safe hands. Meanwhile, as Bulk and Skull's potential dates storm off, the exhausted pair agree to not make any more plans that involve the Power Rangers. The episode ends with Count Dregon setting a course for Earth, and Lexion warning Dex of Dregon's intent and that he must take his fight there. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Credits only in part 1) *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Credits only in part 1) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) and (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) * as Dex * as Dex (Japanese Footage) * as * as * as * as *Ken Merckx as and Repellator (voices) * as (voice) *Steve Kramer as (voice) *Michael McConnohie as (voice) *Julie Maddalena as (voice) Notes *This is the only opening episode of a season in this entire franchise which has no impact on the greater plot elements of the season. **Even "Echoes of Evil" from Super Ninja Steel set up Badonna and Madame Odius as the two new main villains. *This is the last episode to show Sentai footage of Rita in Finster's workshop. However Rita's face in Sentai footage has not been seen post "The Wedding Part 1". *This is the last episode to show Sentai footage of Pudgy Pig's mold on Finster's work table. * Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) do not appear in Part I of this episode. *This episode is the third Alpha 5-focused episode. The first is "The Wanna-Be Ranger", and the second is "The Wedding". * This story marks the end of Bulk and Skull's quest to discover the Power Rangers' identities, with Skull flat-out refusing to go along when he believes Bulk is going to suggest another attempt to find them. * Alpha is revealed to be from Edenoi in this episode, and that King Lexian is his "father"; if the latter is as true as Alpha claims in his explanation to the Rangers, this would make Alpha a (presumptive) prince and Dex would be his "nephew". * Last time the Z Putty Patrollers appear in the background. They reappear with Rita & Zedd on the Cimmerian Planet in Space's "From Out of Nowhere". * First team-up that the Rangers team-upped with a non-ranger, followed by Space's "Shell Shocked", where the Space Power Rangers team-up with the Ninja Turtles. * The Repellator monster is the Silverhorns suit from "The Power Transfer" repainted green and with a long red tongue attached. * This three-parter sets up the short-lived Masked Rider series, though that series would ultimately be considered non-canonical to Power Rangers and vice-versa. Though the one shot Masked Rider comic published by Marvel Comics, would feature one more crossover between the two series. ** Footage of the Rangers' fight against Dex and the Edenites was shown on the VHS release of the Masked Rider episode "Super Gold". ** No mention is made during this story of the fact that Count Dregon is King Lexion's son and Dex's uncle. ** Despite the Masked Rider series having no canonical effect on Power Rangers, this three-parter is considered canon as Dex and Edenoi would be mentioned again in "Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1". * The ending credits to Parts I & II uses footage from the Green Ranger Kata Video special while Part III's credits uses a 30 second cut-down of Bulk & Skull's faux-Ranger revelation moment from earlier in the episode. * Even though this is a Season 3 episode, and Rito Revolto is listed in the end credits despite not appearing until the next episode, it has the style of the second season because of the opening, the morph, the Dinosaur and White Tiger powers, and the zords, all of which are from Season 2. The style of Season 3 begins in the next episode. * In this episode the Thunderzord summoning sequence is replaced (for the first time since being introduced) with original footage. * The White Tigerzord is explicitly referred to as a Thunderzord in this episode. * This episode marks the last time Lord Zedd conjures up a grenade and tosses it down to Earth to make his monsters grow. Starting in "Ninja Quest" and onward, he and Rita would cross their staves emitting an electrical storm to grow their monsters. * The background music by the Tel Aviv Symphony Orchestra, Udi Harpaz and Shuki Levy originally recorded for Masked Rider would later be reused in the first 3 seasons of the Saban English dub of Digimon as well as Digimon: The Movie, throughout Digimon Adventure and Adventure 02, and very little of Digimon Tamers. *This is the second time that the Zord battle consists of American filmed footage since "Best Man for the Job". *Part I debuts an updated voice effect on Robert L. Manahan's performance making Zordon's voice slightly higher than previous seasons. *Bulk and Skull's helmets would reappear in their garage in A Zeo Beginning. *The Final scene of Dex And Lexian is from the unused Masked Rider Pilot in which several shots appeared in the opening sequence of the final series. Also, in the original pilot, Dregon was not going to be related to Dex and Lexian, or from Edenoi. *This is the only time that Dex utilizes the original Kamen Rider Black RX henshin pose to transform into Masked Rider, since his show changed to a different one. Errors *The footage of the Edenites from Kamen Rider Black RX seemed to show them with antennae. *When Dex and the other Edenites were digging, Dex called Lexian by his regular name instead of "Grandfather". *Billy seemed to be surprised that Alpha, a robot, sounded sad however Alpha had shown capacity for humanlike emotion many times previous to this and after this. *How the monster was able to catch Kimberly's cold despite her being morphed and having her helmet on is unknown and quite illogical. **Also, since she have sneezed several times in the helmet, she doesn't appear to be blowing her nose when she removed her helmet since her nose should be profusely runny. *The Rangers couldn't see the Spiderbase firing on them despite it being in Edenoi's atmosphere (and actually relatively close to the ground) at the time. *One of the Edenites was surprised that Billy knew the surface was being disrupted, despite this being plainly obvious. *Before Dregon told Double Face to fire again, a small artifact shot of Masked Rider on an airport runway at night can be seen. This is from the ending sequence of Kamen Rider Black RX. *The Cogwarts bleed sparks despite the Masked Rider finishes them with an electric bolt from the Electro Saber, due to the original Revolcane finisher was censored for television standards. *Footage of the Spiderbase constantly showed it flying away from a grey planet/moon. *Repellator's destruction seemed to create an unusual large amount of smoke. *When Alpha contacts Kimberly, human hands can be seen under his gloves *Alpha was frustrated in Part II over being out-of-contact with the Rangers, despite it earlier being stated the communicators had been modified to work between Earth and Edenoi. *In Part III, Alpha spoke to the Rangers over the communicators before they'd been answered. *After Repellator was turned giant, Kimberly went out to face him alone but seemingly waited for the other Rangers to return before summoning her Thunderzord. *The Rangers call on the Thunderzords in an atypical order, with Kimberly's summon occurring between Aisha and Rocky's. See Also (Repellator Costume source). (Repellator Costume source). (Repellator Costume source). * The Mysterious Spider Man - Counterpart in [[w:c:kamenrider:Kamen Rider|The original Kamen Rider series]] (Introduction of the original rider and The Kamen Rider Series Franchise). * Black!! Transformation - Counterpart in ''Kamen Rider Black'' (Introduction of Dex's counterpart). * - Counterpart in (Count Dregon Introduction & Masked Rider's Origin Scenes). * - Counterpart in (Plague Sentry Footage). * - Counterpart in (Cogwarts fight Footage). * - Counterpart in (Spiderbase firing on the ground). Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode